


Kiss It Better

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy burns her lip.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Lucy hummed contentedly, her fingers curled around the steaming mug of hot buttered rum Mirajane had just placed in front of her. The warmth of the alcohol seeped through her veins, suffusing her with much needed warmth after the cold trek through the snow to get to the guild.

To her left, Erza nursed a drink of her own, though Lucy couldn't recall what the redhead had ordered. Something with a long name, and three buttered rums ago. Lucy was vaguely aware that the guild was crowded, and it would have been much noisier if not for the blanket of intoxication muffling the din of yet another brawl breaking out.

"You might want to slow down, Lucy," Erza advised as the blonde brought the cup to her lips.

"M' fine," Lucy murmured, taking a sip of the delicious, spiced drink. Honestly, she knew her own limit-

She coughed and spewed the hot alcohol back into the mug, her upper lip bright red.

Erza peered at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I burnt myself…"

Her teammate snorted. "I warned you not to be hasty. Need someone to kiss it better?" she teased, more than half gone herself by this point. Maybe it was time to check her own drinking.

Lucy considered the suggestion for a brief moment, and then her lashes fluttered shut, and her lips pursed in Erza's direction.

Surprised that she had been taken literally, Erza hesitated for a second too long.

An arm reached across Lucy from her other side, gently turning her cheek around.

It was Lucy's turn for surprise, her eyes opening as lips were pressed against her own.

The kiss was brief, and chaste.

When it was over Lucy stared, dumbfounded, as Lisanna smiled brightly back at her, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Feel better, Lucy?"

Rendered mute, Lucy could only nod.

Erza, however, doubled over in laughter.


End file.
